realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q: Which hero is more useful - Narlax or Yan? A: They are nearly tied, so it depends strongly on what other heroes you have. e.g., if you have Smoulder up to R6, then he can be powered-up by purchasing Narlax (even w/o ranking Narlax up any further). Similarly but conversely, if you have Efrigid up to a high level, then perhaps first finish with her (she triples her damage @ R6), and then purchase Yan (who will further double her damage - yes it stacks). More details are available at the Campaign General Strategy and Tournament Detailed Strategy pages - e.g., Narlax, Yan, Narlax vs. Yan, Speed team, etc. Q: Is Leif really worthwhile (anymore)? A: It is...complicated. Mostly it depends on what you want out of life (& this game). TLDR version: if you get "stuck" somewhere in the campaign, and have the gems to spare, you can use Leif who provides an immediate & substantial fix to make the rest of the game outright easy, and can be used in RS (hint: very helpful in events to get a new hero...) and even finds some utility in tournaments too; otherwise you can lean more heavily on other earlier heroes (like Connie) to try to skip him if you want, perhaps also with the help of purchasing a new hero who will see more utility in the tournament portion of the game (due to hero synergies). In more detail though, here are the various issues & arguments: Use in Campaign+RS Pro: Leif can be the single most-useful hero for the 2nd-half of the campaign part of your game, providing your first "solid" tank, and being extremely helpful in W5 and W6. Not only can he outright solo (without help from any other heroes) all of the levels from when you first unlock him through to the end, he also finds a lot of use in RS, particularly prior to your unlocking & fully awakening Raida and Koi. Nobody who gets Leif seems to regret it - he makes the rest of the campaign part of the game trivially easy. Con: he is not absolutely necessary - especially if you have Connie at a high rank and are willing to use Meteors. Other heroes can be bought even earlier than Leif - such as Narlax, Yan, and Helios - and while they do not provide anywhere near the same boost in overall power, can get you through to the end of the game easily enough, plus be useful later in tournaments (as can Leif, in the role of a general tank, but he provides no useful synergy to other heroes). Or, just after the point where you can unlock Leif, Caldera can also provide a good "tank" style of hero (note that Lancelot cannot help you much in W5 or W6, despite possibly having been very useful up until that point), although Caldera starts only @ R2 instead of R5 like Leif, so takes 1-2 months of time to develop up to a similar point at R5 (read more detail about a cost-analysis comparison b/t Leif vs. Caldera), plus even after all that effort, is not as useful in the campaign or RS portions of the game (but see below about tournaments). A few people who skip Leif later regret it, but he is ultimately skippable with judicious use of other options. Summary: get him if you want, especially if you get stuck somewhere and just want the rest of your campaign to be easy; although there are other (more difficult) ways to progress to the point where you can unlock the best heroes in the game, and then focus on tournaments. Use in Tournaments Pro: Leif can also be exceedingly useful as a great tank in tournaments. He powers up nearby towers and heroes, and is one of the easiest-to-use standalone tanks. He can be put in place all alone and, left to his own devices, does very well. Con: he is rarely blessed, and some of what he does can potentially be done by other heroes - e.g., see "Side-note on alternative use of Caldera" in Tournament Detailed Strategy, which describes one particular (though exceedingly rare) situation where Caldera is mandatory to win. Whether to buy Caldera instead of Leif is controversial though, since despite this situation, some people who have both still prefer to use Leif more often. More details on Caldera vs. Leif: Caldera does need more micro-management to stay alive, and sometimes walks too far away from where you place him & thus lets enemies pass him by, plus while Caldera is outright immune to physical damage, he is extremely vulnerable to magic damage (making him useless in maps from W3 or W4), and even in other maps, needs Raida to stand nearby to heal him to keep him in Giant form longer (though he still doesn't last as long as he used to, earlier in 2019 before he was "adjusted"/nerfed); and while those two standing together form a tremendous shield that can halt bosses in their tracks, Leif+Raida is also a fairly great shield, as is Koi+Raida (though none as good as Caldera's Giant form+Raida, against a purely physical boss in W1, W2, or W5). More details on hero synergies: Leif appears to offer synergy to many other fire-based heroes (see Tournament Detailed Strategy), but in practice these never seem to be worthwhile (i.e., in those situations offering a power-up, the top-scoring players never bring Leif to take advantage of it; instead always finding more use in bringing a different hero). Therefore, you could leave Leif @ R5 with no need to rank him up to R6. There are many heroes that have more useful synergies - e.g., Narlax (see Smoulder+Narlax, Fee-based teams, and Narlax+CC team) and Yan (see Yan+Efri&Bolton, Speed team) - so prioritizing the purchasing of either of those two heroes over Leif will allow you to win more tournament situations (or at least, would if you also have a good "tank", such as Raida or Koi). Caldera offers no known synergies. Summary: Leif is a good hero by himself, although never mandatory to win, while sometimes (rarely?) other tanks (such as Caldera) can be of more utility; and while few heroes match the overwhelming power that Leif has, those that offer more powerful synergies to other heroes are typically more valuable in tournament play than he is. More details are available at the Campaign General Strategy and Tournament Detailed Strategy pages - e.g., a cost-analysis comparison b/t Leif vs. Caldera. For an even more in-depth discussion on the subject, see also the many posts on the game's sub-Reddit - e.g., https://www.reddit.com/r/RealmDefenseTD/comments/dmh1yv/is_leif_event_worth_it_anymore/ or https://www.reddit.com/r/RealmDefenseTD/comments/e1ak67/leif_vs_caldera/. Q. Should I get Leif or Narlax first? A: For the campaign, Leif is definitely more worthwhile. For tournaments though, Narlax provides more useful synergies. See also "Q: Is Leif really worthwhile (anymore)?", the General Strategy page, and the Tournament Detailed Strategy page. Q. Which hero should I get next? A: It depends on where you are & who else you also have. The first hero you should pick up is probably Efrigid (but that said, if you are far past W1, maybe skip her?). Definitely get Connie no matter where you are (MAKE SURE IT IS NECRO CONNIE). Late-game options depend more on your existing line-up than the strength of each individual hero (see also the General Strategy page). For instance, having 3 "support"-type heroes, but none that actually deal significant damage, is probably not going to help you as much as a style such as Tank + CC + Support (https://realm-defense-hero-legends-td.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary). One point that can be confusing though (at first) is that even a fully awakened hero can change their style as you progress through the game. e.g., by W6 Efrigid can no longer deal significant damage (even with Yan's doubling effect, that further stacks with Efrigid's own tripling of capabilities @ R6), but even so she is still useful for her "slow" effect - thus switching her role from CC to Support. Also, long before that Lancelot is no longer a good Tank against the more powerful enemies in later worlds (see the related question about whether Leif can replace him) , but can still provide some help as a Support character to heal & shield (e.g., shielding Connie's bunnies makes them last longer). Note that in general it is most efficient to aim to get as far as you can before purchasing a new hero, and try to instead awaken existing ones. That said, new heroes can provide a substantial boost in power, especially if you are "stuck" and cannot seem to make much forward progress with your existing heroes. See the General Strategy and Tournament Detailed Strategy pages for more information about the various heroes and their usefulness in particular situations. __FORCETOC__ Q: Is Azura a worthwhile purchase in W6 (or should I wait until Raida and Koizuul)? A: Wait for Raida and Koizuul. Azura is not needed for the campaign, and her utility in tournaments is...complicated (super-briefly: she used to be mandatory, but after her severe nerf she is still good but not nearly as much as others, and possibly entirely skippable - as people get more used to Connie she may even become obsolete). See also her entry in the Tournament Detailed Strategy page for more details, and for even MORE information search the Reddit page, e.g., https://www.reddit.com/r/RealmDefenseTD/comments/e2640y/is_azura_worth_it/. Q: What heroes are best for RS? (both normally and for events) In early-game, it doesn't matter quite as much, since towers can do most of your damage (especially when placed on a blessed spot). Possibly the best heroes early on are Efrigid & Connie - both of whom can slow enemies down, to take more advantage of towers - and Masamune & Lancelot who can tank, but avoid heroes such as Fee & Hogan, whose damage drops off quickly against heavily-armored enemies (e.g., Fee is *amazing* in campaign mode, with her style of heavy offense killing most enemies before they get too far, but in RS at higher difficulty settings, perhaps her only use is in summoning wolves to slow the enemies down slightly, and in catching birds & that get past your anti-air towers). In mid-game, heroes like Mabyn, Helios, Yan, and Narlax are great - if you have them, but awakened Connie + Efrigid tend to work quite well too, while Obsidian & Sethos cannot keep up here. In late-game, heroes such as Raida, Leif, Azura are very versatile, can tank enemies outright (or charm an enemy to use as a tank, in Azura's case), plus help take advantage of nearby towers. With the exception of Connie though, most early-game heroes will die too quickly & do too little damage to be of much use. Also, while it may seem odd b/c people talk more on the Reddit about Koizuul being the #1 hero, he isn't as useful as others for the situations that you see in RS, b/c his usefulness is geared more specifically torwards the tournament style of play, where masses of enemies crowd together and his attacks can kill them all at once, plus towers are unable to provide virtually any damage; while in RS there are fewer waves to help charge up his ablity to switch to dragon form, plus his fish form is excruciatingly slow to move, and cannot do much to hit flying enemies. Notably, Leif, Yan, and Helios can power up towers, which when they are on a blessed spot, can do TREMENDOUS damage. Heroes that provide additional chances for towers to do damage are useful for a similar reason - e.g., Raida's charge & stun (plus just astonishing power overall, with his Oni lightning sent all over the map, often, and also use against fliers), Leif's ability to tank nearly forever (shield+lifesteal) & deal critical attacks, Koi's high defense even in fish form plus the occasional switch to dragon form to decimate a wave here & there, plus his R6 ability to power up Raida's lightning, Narlax's pull (good in combination with Raida's charge), Yan's teleport (also can speed up recharging Koi's dragon form), Mabyn's fear & stun, and Connie & Efri for their slow.Category:Important